Bruno
Bruno is a young male Vampire who was created by Irina for the purpose of destroying the Quileute shapeshifters of La Push. Eventually, he escaped and became a nomad in Canada. Biography Early Life Born in Anchorage, Alaska, Bruno was the oldest child of his three younger siblings and also a descendant of a tribe of natives. When he turned 19, he was then employed at several different jobs to further support his family. His father soon came to a drinking problem, and gave his mother, siblings and him harsh beatings. A week later, his mother took three of her children with her and left Bruno to take care of his father. Bruno refused and left home a few days later. Before he was about to buy an apartment, he stumbled across a young woman named Irina, who was revealed to be a vampire. Bruno tried to move away from her, but she sped up and turned him. Bruno was created as a pawn in Irina's army, and manifested the power to protect others with his fearful aura, Irina used him as her necessary protection against the less tamer newborns she chose to kill, even though Irina needed no protection. While in the coven, Bruno had befriended Patrick, the co-leader, and developed a new hatred Clovis and Hadley, Irina's two other sources for protections, because of his usual acts of cruelty to the others and her acts of brutal savagry. Irina immediately dispanded her newfound army the another kind of newborn army, couldn't kill the Quileute wolves, Bruno had left Anchorage, but not before taking his revenge on his father's older abuse.. But, when he came to realize that if he kills him in front of his mother and siblings, he would be considered as a monster. He was happy that his father was arrested because of the abuse, and hoped that he would rot in jail. After escaping Irina's coven, Bruno chose to drink animal and human blood as his main sources since he discovered that it could control his emotions towards blood that way. Bruno would hunt for animals, steal acouple of blood bags, and kill sinister humans. Bruno spent most of his newer life as an nomad, and he would visit Patrick twice a month in Europe. Physical Appearance Bruno has dark brown hair and the pake skin of a vampire, his eyes were usually dark red Personality Bruno was calm and friendly from time to time, he hadn't drawn attention to himself, like all the other newborns, he hated people who abused others (his farther, Clovis etc.), but wasn't easily intimadated. Protective Aura : Main Article: Protective Aura "Trent scurried away from Irina, Bruno's trick, I thought. Bruno had this subtle gift to scare people away, I would know, he'd done it to me before. What Bruno did could scare the life out of you, and you wouldn't even see anything scary, it was just an illusion". Bruno was one of the only members of the coven to possess a talent in the army. Bruno is a ble to create a presence (an aura as Patrick called it) strong enough to scare his persuers away, his gift is only limited to shielding himself and others from harm, so his gift would fall into the shielding category. Relationships : Main Article: Relationships 'Patrick' Patrick was the co-leader of the coven, and one of Bruno's closest friends. Patrick possesses a special gift, being able to sense the fears of others. When Irina split the coven apart, Bruno didn't wait for Patrick. Patrick hopes that he and Bruno would meet again in the future, as their both nomads, and would meet each other eventually. Category:Half-Vegetarians Category:Males Category:Nomads Category:Vampires Category:Vampires With Special Abilities